When She Cries
by BayDear
Summary: She came from a broken home, abused and taken out of her parents custody at age six, raised by her teacher. Growing up she thought that she useless, a horrible Avatar. Broken on the inside she took her anger out on herself. She doesn't trust adults, she doesn't trust anyone. When she starts her Airbending training everything changes. A unlikely friend comes along and saves her.
1. The Darkest Past (rewritten)

**So I am going over this story and fixing and adding somethings etc. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

Six year old Korra hugged her knees to her chest. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. The young girl wiped the tears from her eyes and flinched when she pressed down to hard on her bruised cheek. Korra had made Mommy mad again. She didn't like it when Korra was around her too long.

She heard a crash then a scream and then voices got louder. Mommy and Daddy were righting again. It has always been like this ever since Korra could remember, but it got worse when she was titled 'the Avatar'. The thought at first that Senna had cheated on Tonraq because Korra could bend fire, but soon that changed when Korra started to Earth Bend.

Then the White Lotus was requested to come to her house and see if she was who they claimed her to be. Then when she was deemed official she was moved into the White Lotus compound and pictures of the young girl where spread throughout the nations.

Some would think that they would be happy that their daughter was the one who would keep balance in the world, it was quite the opposite. Senna and Tonraq instead turned this into a battle of how to publicize the little girl. But when the White Lotus told them that their daughter's life would be kept under wraps they blamed their daughter for it.

Even though the little girl had nothing to do with it they made excuses to blame things such as that on the little girl. She in truth was just something that they could use to argue about. They both claimed to love her, but at the end of the argument they both admitted their dislike towards the child.

They took their anger out on the little girl. She was so young she didn't understand any of it. She just knew that when the yelling started that she had to go to her room. Sometimes that didn't matter; sometimes they just punished her for being 'naughty'. They always told her it was because 'Mommy and Daddy love you.'

"Senna, don't walk away from me! I am not done talking to you," Tonraq yelled at his wife as he angrily stormed after her.

"I am done Tonraq, I don't even love you. I am only here because of the kid."

"You are the one who said that we should keep her, you said that things would be better."

"Yeah, well I thought so."

"Well, why don't you leave? Just leave your daughter, leave the Avatar. You know how good that'll look to the press and the Masters," Tonraq yelled at her husband.

"We both know that I would if it wasn't for them."

The argument went well into the night; Korra was lulled to sleep by the sound of her parents' screams. It usually was like this when Mommy and Daddy fought. It was nothing new. Then little girl woke up like every morning and went to her training with Katara.

She pulled on her parka and boots and headed over to her teacher's house. Then she knocked on the door and saw the smiling face of Katara. "Oh hello Korra," her voice faded out when she saw the bruise on the little girl's cheek.

"Hello, Sifu Katara." Korra gave a smile. Katara brought the little girl in her house and sat her down. Katara kneeled down and grasped Korra's hands, "Korra sweetie is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

Korra gave Katara a look and shook her head. "No Sifu, what would I have to tell you?"

Katara placed a hand on Korra's cheek. The little girl flinched when she touched the tender spot. "Ow," she quickly said. "Korra sweetie, how did you get this bruise?"

"I ran into the wall," Korra automatically said almost as if she was a recording.

"Is that the truth," Katara asked her voice filled with concern. Korra nodded quickly and stared dead on at her teacher. It was a lie and Katara knew it, she suspected that Korra was having trouble at home, but she never had proof.

"Well, Korra would you like some noodles before we do some training?" Korra eagerly nodded. "Well how about you take off your parka; it is quite warm in here."

She shook her head. "No, I wanna leave it on."

"Korra, please take it off."

"No, I don't wanna."

Katara walked over to the child and wrestled the jacket off of her and saw old and new bruises lining the little girl's tanned arms. "Oh my," Katara gasped.

"Sifu, please don't tell Mommy and Daddy or I will get in trouble." Tears drew to her eyes as they slid down her bruised cheek. "Korra don't worry." Katara had all the proof that she needed. She showed the bruised to the White Lotus who out of safety for the Avatar took Korra out of her parents' custody.

Her parents fought it and tried to testify against it, but they were charged with child abuse and found guilty. Korra was placed under the White Lotus' care, never seeing her parents again. That day was eleven years ago.

Since then Korra mastered the first three elements and only had one to go. She was soon to start her training on Air Temple Island with Tenzin, Katara's son. Kneeling on the floor of her room Korra began to pack up her clothes. Katara came and knocked on the door. "Korra, Tenzin's here."

The 17 year old nodded and walked up to Katara and hugged her goodbye. "Bye, Katara."

"Goodbye Korra, I know that you will do great things."

Korra gave a somber laugh. "If you think so Sifu, I don't know though."

"Just have faith in yourself." Korra didn't reply in fears that she would start to cry. She hugged Katara's small body frame closer to her. This woman raised her like her own daughter when her real parents did not.

"Korra,"

"Yes?"

"Be careful of _them_." Katara warned. Memories flashed through her mind. _They_ were Korra's parents, they had moved to Republic city when Korra was taken out of their custody. Having no contact with them for so long Korra did not know what they would so if they ever saw her.

Walking outside Korra saw Tenzin sitting on Oogi, the giant sky bison. Tenzin came eye to eye with Korra and nodded for her to climb on. Korra was followed by her animal companion, Naga a huge polar bear dog who had been with Korra her whole life. Soon they were on their way to Air Temple Island.

Katara watched as they flew away into the distance. She didn't want Korra to leave, but knew that she had too. She worried for the young Avatar, she had a scarred past which haunted her. Korra would often when she was younger wake up screaming from nightmares.

As the years went on Korra did outgrow the nightmares, but the scars of her past still remain. She didn't trust any adults except for Katara. She hated the world, Katara hoped that being with Tenzin would help her overcome her trust issue and maybe she would be able to connect with the spirits.

Katara could only help so much and she has helped Korra as much as she could. The rest would be up to Korra.


	2. Dark Inside (rewritten)

**PLEASE comment and let me know of what you think of the style of writing. What do I need to work on? Anything that I should touch up on? More details? Less details? More third person closed type of point of view? Let me know! I CAN'T improve it if you don't tell me.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes the warm sunlight was peeking through her closed shudders. She panicked at first when she did not recognize the room, but then remembered that she wasn't in her room. She was on Air Temple Island.

She let out a long sigh and slowly sat up, her loose hair falling behind her shoulders. Should she really be here, when _they _are so close? The memories of Korra's parents flashed through her mind. All her memories were filled with the pain and torture that eventually broke her later on in life.

When she was a young girl she didn't really know what was going on. But after years of perfecting the art of ease dropping Korra overheard Korra explain why she was living with Katara when she was only 11 years old.

Standing up Korra pulled on clean clothes that were still packed away in her leather-skin bag. Picking up one of her arm guards and proceeding to pull it on she stopped her wrist and started at the scars the inside of her wrist.

She rubbed a thumb against the scars and felt their smooth but yet bumpy surface. The scars filled with stories that we would never tell. Filled with the memories and the pain, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. She shut her eyes and turned away from the scars and slips on the arm guards. She just isn't ready to face the memories yet.

She silently walked out the woman's dorms and into the dining room. There she found several Air Acolytes eating in the dining room. She took her seat on the low table and began spooning herself some rice.

All the tables were set with the morning's food and each table was covered with a traditional Air Nomad table cloths. The bright colors of the table cloth blurred Korra's vision. She closed her eyes and continued to eat.

She heard an array of scattered whispers in the room. The whispers where about her, she didn't know what they were saying, but she didn't care either. She mindlessly sat eating her breakfast, but her trance broke when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her head snapped up and came face to face with Tenzin. "Hello, Sifu." Tenzin nodded his head and sat across from Korra and began to get some food for himself. Korra looked up from her bowl and came eye to eye with Tenzin.

No words were said between them for almost the entire meal, but then Korra spoke up. "What we doing today?"

"After breakfast we are going to the council so they know of your arrival and then the council requested that you make a statement for the newspaper. Is that ok?"

"Will they be taking pictures," she felt her palms become cold and clammy. Tenzin looked up with interest as he gave a small nod. "Yes, I would suppose so. It is a high chance."

She flinched, an intake of breath. Could this be when they find her? Or would they never have any interest with her at all? "Is there something wrong Korra?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, of course not," he eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. Tenzin knew about Korra's part, but not about her fears. That was something that only Katara knew about.

As the pair rode the ferry to Republic city Korra was caught by the sparkling beauty of the city that stood before her. Korra growing up in a serene place all her life has never seen such tall buildings and people in one place.

Korra stayed close to Tenzin's side as they walked the streets of republic city to the council. There they walked up the steps of city hall and through the big double doors. The council room was large and clean. The footsteps of whoever walked there echoed.

Councilman Tarrlok looked at Tenzin and Korra as they came closer to the other members. He stood up from his seat and went to greet the Avatar. "Hello Tenzin, so nice of you to join us with the Avatar."

"Hello, Councilman Tarrlok," Tenzin sternly said, he held a powerful gaze with his co-worker. Tarrlok smiled and broke the stare as he turned to look at Korra.

"Hello Korra, so nice to finally meet you the young Avatar. The Unknown Avatar also what you are called, since you grew up in the White Lotus Compound and was always kept under wraps, hidden from the world almost." He had a snake like look held out a hand.

Korra took the creepy man's hand and shook it politely. "Hello Councilman, I am here now and ready to protect you." She gave a warm smile. Tarrlok smiled at the Avatar. The smile was fake they both knew it. She was ruining his plans.

"So you are ready to protect us huh? Well I'll have to hold you to that," he said with a chuckle. Korra smiled and chuckled as well. "Yes, I suppose that you will have too."

"Avatar Korra, are you ready to give your statement for the newspaper?" One of the female council members asked. Korra turned and looked at the lady who appeared to represent the Fire Nation.

"Yes, of course."

A reporter came out of the shadows and looked at her with eager eyes as he held a pen and a small notebook. "Whenever you are ready Ms. Avatar."

"Uh, I will do my best as the Avatar to protect Republic City and everyone else in it and to keep balance in the world." Then the reported branded his camera and flashed a picture of her. She gave an awkward smile. In the picture it may have be seen as happy or refreshed. It was quite the opposite. Korra was breaking; she wasn't prepared to take on so much responsibility. She could feel that her end was near.


	3. A New Friend Made (Rewritten)

**Another revised chapter of this story. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Days passed and Korra stayed on the island and did what she was told. She was an empty shell, having no ambitions to go on. No motivations for anything. Tenzin knew that the young Avatar wasn't like this. He's seen her when she was around Katara; she was a sassy, outgoing girl.

Could it be that she was scared? She was in a foreign place; she was moved here with little warning. Could it be that she missed Katara? He had no way of knowing. Katara said nothing about any of this happening. Korra certainly never would tell him things like this. Could this have to do with her past?

One day after a hard day of training Korra was quick to leave and get to the baths, but Tenzin stopped her. "Korra come here please before you leave."

Turning on her heel she gave an annoyed sigh and walked over to Tenzin. Brushing back sweaty bangs she peered at Tenzin through blue eyes. His voice was soft with concern as he spoke; "Korra, I am going into Republic City tomorrow. How about you take a day off and explore a little."

Her eyes widened. What if _they_ were there? What would she do? Trying to form the words she stuttered a little. "Y-yes of course Sifu that seems like a good idea." He could sense her discomfort and sudden change of emotion. He knew something was up, but didn't know what it was.

* * *

The next morning Korra came out to the ferry dock. She gave a tired yawn. She got no sleep, all because of the fear of seeing her parents. Her mind was still filled with the questions and theories of what would happen if she saw them.

Tenzin noticed Korra's tired face. "Korra, if you are tired you can just sleep today."

Looking at her teacher she shook her head and spoke, "Oh no Sifu, I don't need that. I am just excited. I've never really explored Republic City before." Giving Tenzin a fake smile she coated her words with sweet lies. She was used to lying. She lied to everyone. When her teachers asked her if she was fine she would smile and nod.

They didn't want to bother themselves with her problems anyway so why should she trouble them? The only person who she couldn't lie to was Katara. The first and last time she tried to Katara stared at her with wise knowing eyes. This old lady couldn't be lied to. She raised three kids and she practically raised Korra. She knew her too well.

Katara asked if Korra was doing okay. This was 3 years after Korra was taken away from her parents. She gave a small smile and nodded, but that smile didn't last long. Her bright eyes turned wet as soon as they met with Katara's. Then immediately she broke down crying in Katara's arms. Katara always listened to Korra whenever she cried. She was always there for the young Avatar, especially when the others weren't.

Tenzin looked at the Avatar a bit confused. She seemed so scared last night. Now she seemed happy, what changed? Only if he knew. . .

* * *

The ferry came up to the dock and Korra and Tenzin walked up onto it. As they made their way to the council room Tenzin stopped. Korra stopped as well and gave Tenzin a questioning look, why was he stopping?

"Korra I have a meeting and it will be for an hour or so. So how about you go and explore around the city?" He saw the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean I am only 17."

"You are almost an adult; I've seen you with Katara. You always want her to take you out of the compound. You explore this place; it's totally different from the Southern Watertribe."

"Yeah, I know. Well I'm gonna go look around." With that she slowly walked away towards the park that was around the block.

Tenzin watched as she walked away. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know how to approach her about it.

Korra walked among the masses of crowds. So many people from all the different nations, this was something that she's never seen before. For a moment it was quite fun. Korra found her way to the park and there she found a class of water bending going on.

It was a group of girls that were standing in the river that wrapped around the park. They were practicing basic forms that Korra already knew when she was younger than them. The teacher was trying to encourage the girls, but it didn't really work.

Then Korra walked up to then and jumped into the water, splashing the girls. There was a collective cry among the girls. "Don't cry; don't be afraid to get wet. The water is a connection to who you are. Here when you are bending the water imagine it like as if you are the water. You want to become a stream of water, imagine you the water flowing."

The girls gave each other skeptical looks, but did what Korra said to do. They found that it was easier to bend the water. Korra helped with the instruction of the class. In that moment she enjoyed herself forgetting about everything that was troubling her.

After the class the teacher approached her. "Wow, you are a great teacher. Have you thought about become a bending instructor?"

Korra stared at the women, she looked familiar, she didn't know why the woman just did. "Oh no, I just learned from the best teacher in the world."

"Well, you should come back sometime. I would love your help. Also I've never seen you around here. Did you just move here?"

Korra nodded, "You could say that, I am from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh wow, I am from there I haven't been there in 11 years. By the way my name is Senna what's yours?" Senna held out her hand to Korra. Just as Korra was about to answer she knew why she looked familiar.

"I'm Kor-… Oh uh I have to go." She said panicked as she tried to walk away. Senna grabbed her hand. "Korra is that you?" Her fears where coming true. What she feared the most was coming true.

Korra yanked away her hand and started to runaway. Senna chased after her. "Korra come back, I want to talk to you." She called to Korra.

She pursed Korra through the crowded streets. Korra ran around a corner and ran into someone. Giving a groan she stood up, the ground and everything else was spinning in her vision. The person who she ran into groaned as well.

Korra's blue eyes lay upon the prettiest girl she had ever seen. The girl had wavy black hair, bright green eyes with porcelain skin and delicate features. "Ouch why did you do that?" The girl grumbled

"Oh, I- I am sorry I am…" Korra stopped talking as she turned around and Senna closing in. The girl peered around the corner and saw a frantic woman who appeared to be looking for someone.

"Are you running from that lady? Say no more." The girl took Korra's hand as she weaved and bobbed the two of them between the crowds of people to the upscale part of town. Stopping after several minutes of running they stopped and took a breath.

"Why," huff, "did you help me?" Korra spoke between pants.

"You looked like you needed help." The girl smiled at her and laughed. "My name is Asami, what's yours?"

Korra gave a soft blush and smiled. "My name is Korra."


	4. Tidal of Emotions (rewritten)

**This may be a trigger for cutting. I hold no responsibility for individuals who are triggered by this. The chapter has a happy ending. Just warning for all sutations. **

**This might be a trigger for some. **

* * *

Back in the council meeting Tenzin's mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help, but worry for Korra. She seemed so scared and uncertain of exploring on her own. Tenzin knew that she usually wasn't like this; he didn't know what was different about her.

"Councilman Tenzin," the dark voice of Tarrlok called out to him. Snapping to attention Tenzin looked up at his colleague. "So nice of you to finally join us, Tenzin."

"Yes, I apologize I was caught up with other things."

"Oh well that is a... shame." Tarrlok took a slight pause as he gave the Airbender an odd look, his blue eyes gleaming with unknown emotion.

The look was something that had a devious undertone, but Tenzin couldn't be certain.

* * *

The girl with green eyes who called herself smiled at Korra. "Korra, that's a pretty name, you're parents must have loved you." Korra looked away and blushed.

"Oh not really, my dad was away hunting and then my mom passed out so my teacher named me." Asami nodded in understanding, she pushed back her thick black hair and tightened her grip around Korra's hand.

"Still someone must have cared out you, because Korra means, 'the last hope' in Kori, right?"

Korra smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I don't know the old Watertribe language. I never paid attention in class."

Asami laughed and gently pinched Korra's cheek. "You are very cute my dear, how about you come over for lunch and I can teach you about the language of your people." Korra laughed and agreed; together they walked away to Asami's house.

* * *

Korra thoroughly enjoyed herself. When she was walking back from Asami's house someone came from the shadows- Senna. Her hair was disheveled from its high bun which now hung loosely around her face.

"Korra, please don't run." Holding out a hand towards Korra she took a few steps towards her.

Korra took a few steps back and started to runaway, tears streamed from her eyes. She didn't turn to see if Senna was chasing after her. Soon her vision became blurry again from the tears. As she tore through the dusk painted streets she lost all thought as she began to push past people who yelled at her in return.

Just then when Korra came into the clearing she bumped into something solid and then that thing made an 'oof' sound. She felt soft fabric against her face as bumped into his chest. Backing away she whipped her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she whimpered as she started to walk away, but she was abruptly stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra looked up and saw the concerned face that belonged to her Airbending Master. His face was filled with worry lines that told stories that he would never tell. You could tell that he had gone through many rough years, many that he wouldn't speak of.

"Noth, nothing-"Korra tired to say but she was stuttering too badly, she raised her hands to her face and broke down in front of Tenzin. He wasn't sure of what to do at first, but he couldn't worry about that because someone unwanted was near.

"Korra, Korra!" The calls of Senna reached the pair's ears as they both looked to see who it was. The woman had eager look on her face when she sees Korra looking at her. She took a few steps towards her. Korra screamed and wrapped her arms around Tenzin and buried her face in his chest.

"Please save me." She whispered weakly. Looking down he ran a hand over her hair and kissed her head. "Don't worry."

Gently pulling Korra behind him Tenzin kept one grip on her hand. "I don't know what business you have with this girl, but leave now or I will call the police." His gray eyes narrowed as he stared straight on at Senna.

The woman scoffed, "What authority do you have to keep me away from _my daughter_."

"No, I don't think so. This girl is under my care as her legal guardian, she isn't your anything so leave now or I will have you arrested." Tenzin's powerful voice boomed over Senna making her shake.

"I will gain custody over her." With that last sentence Senna slinked away leaving Korra and Tenzin alone.

Turning his attention back to he found that she was whipping away the tears trying to erase any evidence of her crying. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder. Together they walked back to the ferry that took them back to the island. There Korra went her own way and Tenzin his.

It was only at 11:00 when Tenzin went looking for Korra. He found her in one of the temples crying. One of her arm guards was pulled off and something caught the light of the moon. It was a knife that was pressed against her scarred skin.

Running to her side Tenzin pulled the knife out of her hand. The knife clattered on the concrete temple floor. Looking up in shock Korra let her arms drop to her lap. "Korra why would you do that?" Tenzin demanded as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Korra broke. She wrapped her arms around Tenzin and cried into his robes. "I never felt this way before. I didn't know what to do."

"Korra it will be alright, it's okay to be scared, because to admit our fears is the first and most difficult step."

Korra continued to cry for a while longer. Then soon she was able to calm down. "So Korra, do you want to tell me why you almost cut yourself?"

She sat back held her bare wrist her lap exposed for all to see. Tenzin carefully eyed her wrist and let out a small gasp when he saw her heavily scarred wrists. He knew that those scars were directly from her parents.

"I did it because I was scared. I've been doing it for years, ever since I found out why my parents left. I mean it was my fault."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know why they left, it was because of me and everyone acted like everything was alright when it wasn't. They just stayed at surface feeling with me, never venturing where I could break down. It made me feel like no one cared."

"Katara cared."

"Yes, she did she cared so much. I would cry in her arms, I remember the first and last time she saw me cut. It was six months ago, Katara saw me and ran over to me and said, "Baby don't cut, you're too beautiful for that. I love you so much, why would you do this to yourself?" Korra gave a small smile at the thought.

Tenzin looked at the young girl with great respect. She had gone through so much at such a young age. "So why were you running away from that women."

"She's my mother and she wants me back. I know that you know why I am under the White Lotus' care. "Tenzin nodded and Korra sighed and smiled. "I honestly am scared out of my mind, but I am also so happy, I was able to let it all out."

"That's alright," Tenzin replied with solemn words. Korra looked up and smiled. "Is it true that Katara named me, that my dad was away hunting and my mom passed out when I was born?"

He hesitated for a second, he didn't want her to hate her be even more hurt then she already was, but he didn't want to lie to her. "Yes," he nodded, "I remember, I was there when she named you. I saw this little baby with a mop of brown hair and alert blue eyes. I think that Katara knew that you would be special from day one, I think that's why she gave you your name."

"Yeah, I am glad that she named me not my parents. The only thing that they gave me was life, that is a big thing, but I don't know, I just feel relieved that they didn't name me. I would hate my name if they did."

Korra began to walk away when Tenzin spoke. "You know Korra; you really will be our last hope one day." Korra laughed nodded and walked back to her room.


	5. Dancing Gates

After Korra let it all out in front of Tenzin she did feel better. She was just afraid of what would happen next. She couldn't avoid Republic City forever. She had to come back sometime or did she? Korra was snapped out of her thoughts by a rough knock on the door. Looking up she was met with the wise face of the Air Nomad.

"Hello, Korra. I was just checking on you making sure that you were ok," Korra gave a tender smile to the Airbender. This man really did care about her, which she was very grateful for because there weren't many people like that.

"I was just about to go out there." Tenzin nodded and just as he was about to walk away Korra spoke up. "Thank you."

He spun around on the ball of his heel and turned to see the Avatar hiding her face from him. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied as she tore out of the room past Tenzin. The man was caught by surprised by her sudden outburst, but gave a silent smile that curved up on his lips. He shook his head in dismay and just followed by her long forgotten trail.

Korra stopped running as she entered the dining room. Several Air Acolytes were already seated chatting softly among themselves, eating at leisure. When the Avatar took her first steps into the room there was a hush among the crowd.

They had a vague idea of what was going on they over heard Tenzin talking with her last night after all. They began to whisper to one another all asking if they knew what had happened. If she would still be here on the island or be sent to a rehab center.

That would be the logical answer after all. Korra after all did almost submit to her past, but Tenzin wouldn't ever consider that. He would deal with Korra's pent up feelings through training and meditation. Korra after all knew that she would never let her feelings rule her again.

She gave a small breath, being there on the island was a chance to start over. She the Avatar was the most unknown of the all. Ever since she was young everything about her was basically under wraps. Only authorized personal was allowed to enter the compound. The security was even stricter ever since Korra was taken out of her parents' custody.

Making her way to her usual table she sat proudly alone at the table in silence. She would not let the Acolytes judging faces bother her. She was strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to be the leaf. Move with the flow of the air, don't force it!" The words that Tenzin called out to her echoed in her mind as she tried to moved through the gates. Korra was getting smacked around by the gates. Groans and grunts escaped her lips as her body was thrown around.

Then she was thrown out of the gates. Rolling onto her back she looked up to the obnoxious blue sky, it hurt her eyes. Then Tenzin came into her line of sight. "Korra, you can't force your way through."

A stern expression was painted onto his face. He wore that expression all too well. Korra heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Ahh, this is getting annoying. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Just do it one more this time, you are over thinking this Korra. Just forget everything and let the wind carry you." Tenzin clasped Korra's hand and helped her to her feet. He brushed off her Airbender robes that hung loosely to her body.

Shaking her head Korra waited for Tenzin to start the gates once again. He made an arch with his hand causing the air to blow to his command. The warm breeze charged in strong and made the gates spin with a furious vengeance. It was almost as if Tenzin made them faster than before.

She bounced on each foot and slipped through an opening in the gates. Once again she was being smacked around. "Just let it all go." Were the words that echoed in Korra's ears. Then at that moment she was lighter then the air. She looked beautiful, like a goddess if one could even say that.

She spun around her feet barely touching the ground, her hair flying around her like streams of ribbon. She looked graceful, just for a short moment that is. As soon as the beautiful sight started it ended. Just like that she landed the wrong way and a gate smacked her in face leaving a red mark on her forehead.

She was thrown out once again and landed in the dirt. Standing up and shaking the dirt from her hair she saw Tenzin look at her with mouth a gap. That was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Well that was a fail, huh?" She exclaimed with a small laugh as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, not at all," Was all Tenzin could manage to say. Korra looked at him with an odd look, but quickly brushed it off.

"So Tenzin, what's next?"

"I want you to meditate now."

Korra scrunched up her face and let out a groan. The thought of sitting still just made her skin crawl. "Why do I have to meditate? I don't understand, it's not like I could even talk to the spirits."

"This is why you have to try, maybe then you can tap into your ability to Airbend, now stop complaining and get to the temple."


	6. Tales of Her Mind

**Please no hate. If you don't like this ship or girlxgirl then please don't read. I hope you like this short chapter. I will do a longer one soon I swear, I just am very busy. **

* * *

Asami Sato wasn't listening to her father lecture about her getting married to a nice guy. In fact she didn't want to get married; she could care less about marriage at this age. Much less to a guy. "Asami are you listening to me?" Hiroshi Sato cried in distress.

Startled Asami was thrown out of her thoughts and forced back into reality. "Oh yeah sorry dad was side tracked."

"Anyway as I was saying, Asami I think that it's time that we find you a suitable husband. You are eighteen after all."

"I don't want to get married..." Asami mumbled to herself.

"What did you say dear?" The kind business man asked with earnest. "Nothing dad, nothing at all." Asami said as she looked down at the uneaten food on her plate. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry.

Asami felt things for Korra that she hadn't felt in a long while. Could one describe this as love, lust perhaps? Asami didn't really nor did she care all she knew was that she wanted to get close to Korra. Asami wasn't a lesbian at least she didn't think. She did have a few flings here and there with a guy, but it never lasted long on her accord at least.

One thing that did last long was Asami's affection for one of the female gender. She didn't know why, but she just found females more appealing. Mind, body and soul, their kind, fragile hearts, soft skin and beautiful, physique.

Having her fair share of flings with the female staff who worked on her estate wasn't uncommon. The first ever, maid to peak her interest was one who claimed the name Lika. She was a kind water bender who was the same age as Asami. When both girls where experiencing the hormonal rages of a teenager they decided to experiment. It was a mutual feeling. Though Lika wasn't a real maid, she was a daughter of a maid who helped out when she wasn't studying and in return the Satos would house and feed the mother and daughter pair.

It was a simple kiss that only happened once. Neither girl felt anything special, but it was something that they both kept secret to this day. The most recent fling that Asami had gotten herself into was with a future industry engineer. She was at the young age of 20. When she and Asami first got involved she was at the tender age of 17.

The engineer was openly attracted to women, but she kept her relationship with her boss's daughter a secret. Soon enough Asami and she went all the way and that's when she knew that she was falling in love with the engineer. She could sense this as well, but being 20 years old she didn't want to be with one person just yet. So she broke the news to Asami the best she could and got herself transferred to the Fire Nation location. Miles away from Asami.

This time was different from all the other times though, when it came to the others she had to know them for a while or go through something emotional with them. With Korra it just came naturally. Now the only question remained was would Korra feel the same way.


End file.
